L'héritage
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Recueil d'OS tournant autour de Madi. Résumé du premier OS : Avec la puce, Madi a hérité de la sagesse, de l'expérience et de l'autorité des anciens commandants. Attendez... juste ça ?
1. La voix de la jalousie

_Cette idée m'est venue ce matin et m'a bien fait rire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi. C'est un court One shot qui se passe après la finale de la saison 5. On est quelques jours après que Jordan ait réveillé Clarke et Bellamy. Ils ont à leur tour réveillé tous les autres et maintenant, les intellectuels et les leaders préparent leur arrivée sur leur nouvelle planète. Bonne lecture !_

\--

\--

Clarke est assise contre une des parois du vaisseau. Elle recout sa veste en cuir mais son attention n'est pas portée là-dessus. Non, son regard est ancré sur le hublot face à elle. Une nouvelle planète. Deux soleils. Pour l'instant elle n'en perçoit qu'un. Cette idée de planète parfaitement inconnue devrait l'effrayer ou du moins l'inquiéter. Après tout, il n'y a même aucun moyen de savoir si elle est habitable. Ils devront sûrement envoyer un groupe test. Comme au départ, avec les 100 prisonniers. Bizarrement, ça ne retire pas son air rêveur à Clarke. Après tout, leurs premières semaines sur Terre ont fait partie des périodes les plus heureuses depuis la fin de l'Arc...

Clarke sourit en repensant à leur innocence, l'effervescence, la découverte perpétuelle. Son sourire s'élargit au souvenir d'un Finn innocent, du sourire de Jasper et d'une Octavia qui n'était encore ni Skairipa, ni Blodreina mais une jeune fille qui court après les papillons.

Le couloir dans lequel Clarke est assise mène à une salle de sport dont la porte est ouverte. Là, certains passagers font du yoga mais il y a aussi Madi, que Gaia entraîne au combat. Elles se battent sans arme, aujourd'hui. C'est le plus difficile pour Madi. Sa force pure ne lui permet pas des merveilles et sa souplesse ne s'exprime qu'une fois une arme en main. Bien sûr, elle se débrouille très bien mais tout ce qu'elle maîtrise dans ce domaine lui vient de Clarke. Or, Gaia ne semble pas trouver ça suffisant. Clarke observe sa fille se battre, attentive. Elle a une petite grimace quand le dos de la brune s'éclate violemment contre le sol. Gaia marmonne quelques excuses, Madi se redresse et elles se battent encore. Dans la salle, une yogaiste s'arrête. Elle se relève, s'étire puis quitte la salle.

Clarke sourit à Niylah quand leurs sourires se croisent.

- **Du yoga** , **huh ?**

- **Ça tonifie et** , **crois-le ou non** , **ça fait du** **bien après un gros siècle de sieste** , sourit la Wonkru.

- **Je me doute bien. La position du guerrier...? Le réveil du félin... ?**

- **Le nom est moins sexy : la fente avec torsion.**

Les deux jeunes filles rient.

- **Je vais y aller**.

- **Au plaisir de te revoir sur notre nouvelle planète.**

Quand Clarke se détourne de la jolie blonde, Madi est debout, droite, face à elle. Les mains sur les hanches, l'air légèrement en colère. Clarke fronce les sourcils et invite sa fille à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Celle-ci obéit.

- **J'aime pas cette fille.**

- **Comment ça ? De qui tu parles ?**

- **Cette fille. Niylah kom Trikru, fille de Gavrielle kom Trikru.**

- **Ah** **bon ?** demande Clarke, surprise. **Tu la** **connais**?

Interloquée, Madi se tourne vers sa mère.

- **Et bien... non. Je ressens juste beaucoup de haine en son égard.**

- **Mais**

Madi ferme soudainement les yeux, ses poings se crispent. Ça ne dure pas assez longtemps pour inquiéter Wanheda. Elle finit par ré-ouvrir les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Elle regarde la paroi devant elle. Puis, lentement...

- **Je sais pourquoi je ne l'aime pas.**

- **Ne fais pas durer le suspense, raconte-moi !**

Clarke est surprise par l'air grave que prend alors Madi.

- **C'est** **en rapport avec ton devoir de Heda ?** s'inquiète l'adulte, soudainement soucieuse que son amie Niylah représente un danger pour sa fille ou pour leur survie.

- **Tu ne comprends pas,** répond Madi d'une voix sombre laissant transparaître de la colère. **C'est une briseuse de ménage. Profiter de la rupture d'un couple pour abuser de la solitude d'une des deux...**

- **Attends,** **quoi ?**

Madi l'ignore et continue.

- **En plus d'être immoral et dégoûtant, c'est absolument irrespectueux envers le Heda !**

- **Attends** , **Madi** , **qu'est-ce que tu...**

- **Je veux dire, qui fait ça ? Quand tu sais que deux personnes s'aiment, tu ne vas pas fricoter quand elles sont fâchées, qque l'une d'entre elles est triste, seule et en colère ! Elle mériterait d'être jetée depuis la tour de Polis. Ça me démange, ça, tiens...**

- **Comment ça** **? Tu n'as jamais vu la tour de Polis, Madi... Et puis la seule personne qui ait déjà lancé quelqu'un depuis le haut de cette tour, c'est...**

Là, Clarke comprend. Elle arrête de parler et regarde sa fille avec des yeux tout grands ouverts. Elle est alors partagée entre la colère et le rire. Aucun des deux ne s'exprime car clairement, la surprise domine.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke ?**

La blonde secoue sa tête et observe Madi un moment. Ensuite, elle pose une main tendre sur son épaule. Malgré sa volonté, Clarke a un sourire incontrôlable aux lèvres.

- **Tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer tes commandants, Madi.**

\--

\--

 _J'aime l'idée que Madi ne doive pas seulement apprendre à gérer la sagesse des Hedas précédents mais aussi leur jalousie, par exemple. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez ?_


	2. Les Hedas

Le visage de Gaïa au dessus du mien se floute. J'entends sa voix sans percevoir ses mots. Bientôt, il n'y a plus rien. Je me retrouve plongée dans un noir complet.

Puis une lumière chaude se répand peu à peu. Alors que j'étais couchée au sol, je me relève sur les coudes. Grâce à la lumière qui se répand, j'arrive à voir où je suis. Gaïa me l'a déjà décrite quelques fois mais c'est la première fois que la vois : la salle de réunion au dernier étage de la tour de Polis. Elle est plus vraie que nature. Le trône fait de bois flotté attire mon attention pendant un long moment. Lexa, comme tous les commandants avant elle, s'est déjà assise sur ce trône. Il y a un tapis doux sous mes fesses. Au-delà des fenêtres, je vois l'horizon au loin, malgré un épais brouillard. C'est impressionnant, surtout quand on sait que la tour de Polis s'est effondrée il y a plus d'un siècle.

 **-Bienvenue, Madi.**

La voix de femme me surprend. Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement, le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse. Quand je la vois, je sais de qui il s'agit. Becca, la première des commandants. Elle porte des vêtements étranges, je n'en ai jamais vus de tels. Son pantalon et son tee-shirt sont respectivement composés d'un seul tissu. Son pantalon est bleu, il a des poches dont j'ignore l'utilité, vu qu'un poignard n'y rentrerait même pas. C'est à peine si un poing rentrerait dedans. Quant à son tee-shirt, il est d'un blanc immaculé. Dans toute sa tenue, aucun trou, rien en cuir, aucune chaîne et aucune installation pour tenir une arme. Ça doit être comme ça que s'habillaient les civils avant le premier Praimfaya. C'est la toute première fois que je vois des vêtements qui ne soient pas de style terrien ou Skaikru.

 **-C'est toujours étrange pour moi. Ne pas avoir accès à vos pensées quand vous venez nous voir…**

 **-Bekka Pramheda… c'est un honneur.**

 **-Pareillement, Madi kom Louwoda Kliron.**

De nouveaux commandants arrivent et je me lève rapidement. Leur style -que ce soit les vêtements, la coiffure ou l'attitude- évolue au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent au style typiquement Trikru. Il aura fallu une quatre de commandants pour en arriver là et, après, il y en a encore huit.

Je reconnais chaque commandant de manière instinctive. J'ai déjà vécu des souvenirs ou ressenti des sentiments de la plupart d'entre eux mais aucun n'est encore venu à ma rencontre. J'entends par là : apparaître dans mon esprit pour me parler. Les commandants forment un cercle autour de moi. Je me redresse et frotte nerveusement mes mains contre mon pantalon. Je me sens comme une intruse, dans cet uniforme d'Eligius III. Je tente de ne pas montrer comme je suis impressionnée et lève le menton, comme le fait Clarke quand je la défie.

 **- _Hei yo,_** les saluai-je.

Quelques uns d'entre eux me répondent, la plupart me fixent sans rien dire. Lexa, dont je croise brièvement le regard, fait partie de ceux qui se taisent et me toisent. Son visage est d'une neutralité extraordinaire, elle a l'air aussi dangereuse que tous les autres. Quand je croise son regard, elle ne cille pas. Ses yeux sont froids.

 **-Pas de Trigedasleng ici, s'il-te-plaît,** demande poliment Becca et mon attention revient à la première commandante. **Tous les commandants n'en parlent pas la même version. Les jeunes langues évoluent vite, tu comprends… ce n'est pas le cas de l'anglais, que nous parlons tous.**

 **-D'accord, l'anglais me convient.**

Une nouvelle fois, personne ne réagit. Tous ces gens immobiles, occupés à me fixer. Chacun d'entre eux a tant de sang sur les mains et la mort dans les yeux : impossible de ne pas être intimidée. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée de variantes de Blodreina.

 **-Mon fleimkepa a dit que je devais venir vous voir.**

 **-Elle a eu raison.**

 **-Je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lexa. Clarke m'en a peu parlée mais ces rares fois m'ont permis de me créer une image d'une Lexa puissante, impénétrable, sage et douce. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la rencontrer un jour. Si Clarke ne parle pas beaucoup de Lexa, cette dernière est présente chaque jour de ma vie. Elle habite dans une réaction, une remarque, une phrase en Trigedasleng, un regard de Clarke. Quand je combats, par exemple, je sais que ma mère pense à la commandante. Quand on parle d'amour, de survie et de sacrifices, ou tout simplement quand je parle de la puce dans ma nuque. Alors, j'avoue être un peu déçue face à son absence de réaction quant à ma présence.

 **-Explique-nous d'abord pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés sans nouvelle de toi pendant une si longue période,** demande Becca Pramheda. **Mon âge a presque doublé depuis que tu es devenue Heda.**

 **-Ah, oui… on a été cryogénisé. Ça veut dire qu'on nous a plongé dans un sommeil artificiel le temps que notre vaisseau arrive près de cette nouvelle planète sur laquelle nous comptons nous installer.**

 **-On va encore me dire que je n'ai rien suivi, intervient un commandant âgé de la trentaine, mais qu'est-il arrivé à notre planète ?**

Je pourrais tout expliquer, y passer une éternité mais Gaïa m'a expliqué qu'un commandant doit être concis, bref, quitte à être mystérieux. De toute façon, une fois que je serai à nouveau dans le monde réel, ils pourront fouiller dans mon esprit pour les détails. Alors je prends ma voix la plus digne d'un Heda et réponds.

 **-Un jardin, deux serpents : Éden n'a jamais eu la moindre chance.**

Les commandants ne semblent pas reconnaître le plagiat de Octavia, ma remarque en impressionne quelques uns. Ils échangent des regards intrigués, à part certains qui restent stoïques. Lexa fait évidemment partie de ceux-là.

 **-Le peuple est de ton côté?** demande une femme, changeant de sujet.

Il s'agit de Matil kom Trikru, cinquième Heda.

 **-Oui.**

 **-J'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait tout de même d'autres leaders…**

 **-Bien sûr que c'est le cas, je n'ai que treize ans !**

 **-Leksa kom Trikru, elle, a géré tout son peuple dès ses douze ans.**

 **-Oui mais Lexa, c'est Lexa. Je n'arrive a sa cheville. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai confiance en ceux qui m'accompagnent.**

 **-Qui sont-ils, précisément ? Ceux qui ont autant de pouvoir que toi ?**

 **-Et bien, lors des réunions à comité réduit, il y a Bellamy, Écho, Murphy, Emori, Raven, Shawn, Diyosa, Octavia, Jordan, Clarke et moi.**

Quand je prononce le nom de ma mère, je guette une réaction chez la plus jeune des esprits de Hedas. Rien, nada. Lexa n'en a apparemment plus rien à faire.

 **-Tu appelles ça un comité réduit?** ironise un commandant, Hyotus, seul Heda originaire d'Azgeda.

 **-ça, c'est les réunions. Je suis celle qui a le plus de pouvoir et la décision finale. Aussi non, Bellamy et Diyosa ont aussi beaucoup d'impact sur la foule.**

Je croise le regard de Lexa et, cette fois-ci, son regard n'est plus d'une neutralité absolue. Elle me scrute si profondément que je réalise qu'elle a compris mon mensonge. Je détourne rapidement le regard mais c'est trop tard, Becca a elle aussi capté l'expression de Lexa. Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air inquisiteur.

 **-Dis-nous la vérité, jeune Heda.**

 **-Je… n'ai pas menti.**

 **-Ne te joue pas de nous,** crache l'un des commandants.

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Je fais un pas en arrière, effrayée, puis je tourne sur moi-même pour voir les commandants prendre un air encore plus sévère que d'habitude. Si certains visages sont hostiles, la plupart expriment plus d'agressivité encore.

 **-Je vous jure, c'est la vérité !**

Un Heda, le troisième, montre ses dents. J'ai un sursaut, perds l'équilibre puis je tombe. Je reste au sol, de peur de ce qui m'arrivera si je me lève. J'ai mal au coccyx dû à la chute et je sens battre mon cœur dans le creux de mon cou. Ça, c'est dû au stress.

 **-Calmez-vous,** exige Pametu, qui me sourit doucement. Il est arrivé à tout le monde ici de mentir au comité. **Rappelez-vous quand Hyotus a omis de nous dire qu'il avait accordé plus de terrain à Azgeda, par exemple. Ou même, prenons un gentil !, quand Leksa ne nous a pas dit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse une deuxième fois.**

 **-Je propose qu'on ne parle pas de ce genre de choses face à un Heda que la crise d'adolescence attend encore** , fait remarquer un certain Nikodio.

 **-Voilà qui est fort pertinent,** acquiesce Becca.

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je voudrais partir d'ici aussi vite que possible. Becca sourit doucement, mon intuition m'incite quand même à rester aux aguets : un danger se trouve derrière ce rictus. La commandante me tend la main et m'aide à me redresser. Alors elle rejoint le cercle des Hedas.

 **-Il arrive qu'un Heda tombe mais il ne reste pas au sol. Maintenant dis ce que tu crois qui ne nous plaira pas. On pourrait te surprendre…**

 **-Il n'y a rien,** affirmai-je à nouveau.

Lexa souffle bruyamment. Je me tourne vers elle, en colère mais prête à la voir m'ignorer à nouveau. Seulement elle me surprend et s'adresse directement à moi. Sa voix est posée, sombre mais sans aucune agressivité pour autant.

 **-Tu réalises qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de faire quoi que ce soit à cette personne que tu cherches à défendre ? Nous sommes des esprits dans ta tête.**

Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas tout à fait inexact, je décide de parler.

 **-Il s'agit de Clarke. C'est ma mère…**

 **-Ta mère adoptive,** me corrige Becca. **Nous le savons. On a assisté à ta vie de commandante jusqu'à la cryo.**

 **-Et bien, elle a un certain impact sur mes décisions. Il est vrai que les soldats n'écoutent que moi mais…**

 **-Tu ne peux rien dire que Clarke n'ait pas au préalable approuvé ?**

 **-La plupart du temps, ça ne me dérange même pas ! Clarke est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et ses choix sont eux-mêmes le résultat de l'avis de tout un tas de gens.**

 **-Tu pourrais l'achever,** suggère un commandant.

 **-Lui trancher la gorge.**

 **-Ou l'étouffer dans son sommeil.**

 **-Hors de question!** je rugis.

Je me tourne vers Lexa, cherchant à la voir aussi révoltée que moi. Je suis à nouveau déçue, elle demeure impassible.

 **-Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu devrais l'envisager.**

 **-Plutôt mourir que de la voir mourir! Vous m'entendez, là, vous tous ?**

Tremblante de colère, je menace les Hedas autour de moi du doigt.

 **-Pourtant l'amour est une faiblesse.**

 **-Bien sûr ! Et le sang réclame le sang, aussi. On sait ce que ces dictons ont donné par le passé, vous m'excuserez de ne pas les suivre.**

 **-Du calme, jeune Heda. Nous cherchons juste à te partager notre expérience. Quelle est la position de cette Clarke quant à tes décisions ? Est-ce comme ce que nous avons déjà vu… ?**

 **-C'est-à-dire?** demandai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Cette Skaikru a changé depuis le règne de Leksa kom Trikru. Avant votre cryogénisation, il nous a semblé que son peuple lui importait bien moins que ta survie.**

 **-C'est peut-être le cas, oui. Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abattre. Je tiens à vous rappeler que pour l'instant, je suis la seule natblida naturelle. Il est important que certaines personnes cherchent à préserver ma vie. En plus, Clarke m'aime plus que tout ! Ça implique qu'elle m'écoute et que j'arrive à la convaincre – pour ce qui est important. Elle ne pose donc pas de problème.**

 **-Mais…**

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui s'apprêtait à parler. Thiorus kom Podakru, quatrième Heda. J'ai déjà vécu un de ses souvenirs : son fleimkepa a tué son amoureux -comme Titus avait essayé de le faire- pour que Thiorus reste concentré et inébranlable face à ses ennemis. Après ça, l'homme a encore régné pendant dix ans. Il est le seul commandant à s'être donné la mort. Le fait que ce soit lui qui s'oppose à mes propos m'énerve encore plus.

Je laisse un silence avant de parler.

 **-Ça ne se discutera pas** , annonçai-je d'une voix glaciale, marquant une pause entre chacun de mes mots. **Vous m'entendez ?**

Ma voix est grave et presque intimidante. Ça m'étonne moi-même. Thiorus hausse les épales et détourne le regard.

 **-Au moins, nous ne devrons pas t'apprendre l'autorité…** sourit Tirro kom Ouskejon Kru.

Il s'agit du commandant ayant opéré avant le règne de Lexa. Je me tourne vers lui et l'observe, de la colère toujours dans le regard.

 **-Très bien,** finit par dire Becca. **On n'abordera plus le sujet de Clarke kom Skaikru, du moins pas aujourd'hui.**

 **-D'ailleurs…**

 **-Parle.**

 **-Clarke n'est plus une Skaikru, car c'est un peuple qui s'est décimé. Vous voyez, certains sont devenus des Wonkrus, beaucoup sont morts… Elle est une Edenkru. Comme moi.**

 **- _Y_ _U LAIK KOM LOUWODA KLIRON !_**

Je me tourne vers la commandante qui vient de hurler. Luci kom Louwoda Kliron me regarde, pleine de mépris. Est-ce donc impossible d'avoir une discussion calme et civilisée, ici ?

 **- _Nou. Ai don kom Louwoda Kliron fou seken Praimfaya. Nau ai don kom Edenkru._** (non. J'étais une Louwoda Kliron avant le second Praimfaya. Maintenant je suis une Edenkru.)

 ** _-Ai nou bak em op !_** (Je ne soutiendrai pas ça !)

Je m'avance lentement de la femme. J'en ai assez, à la fin, d'être contredite sans arrêt. Je suis Heda ! Je m'arrête à un mètre de Luci, juste assez loin pour qu'elle ne remarque pas que je suis plus petite qu'elle mais assez proche pour qu'elle sente physiquement de la tension.

 **- _Eintheing gon ai. Nou ste kamp raun Gonasleng._** (Je m'en fiche. Maintenant tiens t'en à l'anglais.)

La femme grimace, toujours aussi enragée. Je maintiens son regard sans faiblir. Elle finit par baisser le sien. La surprise et le soulagement calment toute la tension dans mon corps : je viens de donner un ordre à l'une des premiers commandants.

 _ **Sha, Heda**._ (oui, commandante)

Je me tourne vers les autres Hedas.

 **-Quoi que ce soit d'autre ?**

 **-Tu veux donc qu'on t'appelle Madi kom Edenkru ?**

 **-Vous avez tout compris.**

 **-Très bien,** grimace Becca. **Bien, je pense qu'on est bons pour cette fois-ci. On ne va pas te garder ici plus longtemps ou bien tu seras trop épuisée une fois de retour à la réalité. Reviens nous voir au moins une fois par mois. _Reshop_ , _Madi kom Edenkru_.**

Ainsi, les Hedas quittent la pièce et je me retrouve seule à une vitesse surprenante.

 **-Tu as fait une bonne première impression,** m'informe une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour découvrir Lexa, assise du bout des fesses sur le bord de son trône.

 **-Ton courage et ta détermination ont été appréciés. Cependant ton attachement à Clarke leur pose problème.**

 **-Ça nous fait un point commun,** lui répondis-je d'une voix plus agressive que prévu. **À toi, ça t'a valu la mort.**

 **-Le peuple d'Éden, alors ?** demande-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. **Un peuple de deux personnes ? Tu as peut-être pris l'affirmation de Clarke trop au sérieux. ''C'est toi, mon peuple''.**

 **-Tu nous as espionnées ?**

 **-Nous tous, nous vous avons observées. Je te rappelle que la flamme était menacée, nous étions inquiets.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas plutôt admettre que tu aurais aimé faire partie du Edenkru ?**

Le regard de Lexa s'assombrit sous mes intonations moqueuses. Mon sourire s'efface et je ravale ma salive.

 _Gloups_.

D'une voix glaciale, le regard en feu, Lexa me demande :

 **-Que t'a dit Clarke pour que tu me détestes à ce point ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Laisse tomber, ne me réponds pas si tu ne le souhaites pas.**

 **-Clarke ne m'a rien dit de mal !** m'exclamai-je, scandalisée. Moi, je suis en colère. J'aurais voulu que tu viennes me voir ces derniers jours ! Ça aurait fait du bien à Clarke et à moi aussi. **Après tout, tu as une place foutument importante dans ma vie. Mais tu n'as pas manifesté un signe de vie, à part cette stupide trace de jalousie. C'était quoi, ce plan, encore ?**

 **-Un accident ! Je fais attention à ce que ça ne se produise plus, depuis.**

 **-Si tu le dis. Revenons-en à mes moutons : tu ne me contactes pas ! Et quand je rencontre les douze Hedas, les personnes les plus influentes, sanguinolentes et impénétrables de l'histoire post-Praimfaya, toi, tu ne me soutiens pas ! Tu m'ignores et me regardes mal.**

 **-Le conseil n'aurait pas approuvé si je t'avais apporté de l'aide,** réplique Lexa d'un ton calme et à nouveau moins agressif. **Moi non plus, d'ailleurs : aujourd'hui, tu as dû prouver ta force. Sans moi.**

 **-Même pas un sourire ?!**

 **-Je doute que Clarke t'ait raconté que j'ai le sourire facile. Je me trompe ?**

 **-Quand même…**

Bougonnant, je me retourne et croise les bras. J'entends Lexa sauter souplement de son trône et me rejoindre. Elle pose une main délicate sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à me retourner. Je le fais. Quand je regarde la Heda, son visage de marbre se fissure pour laisser passer un petit sourire.

- **Tu as _ses_ mimiques. Quelques unes de _ses_ intonations. Il est évident _qu'elle_ t'a éduquée. En certains points, tu penses comme _elle_.**

Les yeux de Lexa se voilent. Je crois remarquer une perle de larme au coin de son œil.

 **-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Clarke, elle pleurait autour de mon corps ensanglanté. Nous venions à peine de nous aimer.**

 **-Wo, je voulais pas ce détail !**

 **-Ne fais pas l'enfant,** rit Lexa et je n'arrive pas à estimer à quel point j'ai de la chance d'entendre ce son. **Là où je veux en venir, c'est que ça me fait peur. Te rencontrer après cent quinze ans de vide et alors que je suis morte depuis cent vingt et un ans? C'est intimidant.**

 **-Tu plaisantes ?**

 **-Non, regarde : je tremble.**

En effet, les doigts de Lexa vibrent légèrement. Je souris.

 **-Ne te moque pas. Je sais que je ne verrai plus jamais Clarke sans que ce soit au travers de tes yeux, je sais qu'elle ne me verra plus et je refuse absolument de lui parler via toi. Tu n'es qu'une enfant… Alors te parler est tout ce à quoi je me suis accrochée pendant toutes ces années. Tu es la trace que Clarke laisse derrière elle. Je te vois au travers d'elle et ça, ça me flippe complètement. J'aurais tout fait pour ne pas avoir l'air sauvage ou insensible à tes yeux. Excuse-moi d'avoir échoué.**

Je ne réponds pas par des mots. Je décide plutôt de me jeter dans ses bras. Il faut un moment pour que Lexa, surprise, comprenne ce qu'il se passe, puis elle me rend doucement mon étreinte. Quand je veux me retirer, ses bras se durcissent et me gardent contre son épaule. Elle murmure, d'une voix si basse que je l'entends à peine :

 **-Je te défendrai toujours… Le conseil va essayer de se débarrasser de Clarke.**

Je frissonne à cette idée.

 **-Comment pourraient-ils faire ça?** murmurai-je.

 **-S'il y a unanimité au sein du conseil, nous avons la capacité de nous faufiler dans ton esprit et de te convaincre de ce que nous voulons que tu fasses. Tu le fais alors comme s'il s'agissait de tes convictions les plus profondes.**

 **-C'est affreux.**

 **-Je ne laisserai pas l'unanimité se faire. Je bloquerai systématiquement le processus, jusqu'à ce que le temps leur prouve qu'ils ont tort.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas les convaincre toi-même ?**

 **-Crois-moi, cela doit venir du monde extérieur. De toi ou de Clarke.. .**

Lexa se retire de notre étreinte. Elle me sourit une dernière fois puis la voilà qui remet son masque d'indifférence. Le changement est étrange et impressionnant à la fois.

 **-Tu salueras Indra de ma part, d'accord ? Quant à Clarke… si elle s'inquiète pour toi, qu'elle sache que je serai toujours de ton côté.**

 **-Tu viendras me voir plus souvent ?**

 **-Oui. Que tu le sentes ou non, je serai continuellement là.**

 **-Si Clarke me demande… puis-je lui dire tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Par rapport à tes sentiments pour elle ? S'il-te-plaît.**

Lexa m'observe un instant avant de répondre simplement, tristement.

 **-Elle ne demandera pas.**

La commandante fait demi-tour, sa cape rouge claque dans l'air derrière elle. Elle avance de quelques pas avant de se retourner pour me faire un signe.

 **-Bonne chance, _Madi kom Edenkru, Klark yongon. Ai ne ste kamp raun otaim._**

Je sens alors mes pieds se détacher du sol et le décor se met à tourner autour de moi. De plus en plus vite. Je tombe, les lumières s'éteignent.

Sous mes mains, il n'y a plus un tapis mais du métal froid. Je suis de retour à la réalité. Gaïa est assise à mes côtés, Indra derrière elle. Clarke est à mon autre côté. Je prends sa main tremblante entre les miennes, alors qu'elle me dévore du regard. Je souris d'abord à Gaïa, lui affirme que tout s'est bien passé du regard. Puis je regarde Indra.

 **-Lexa vous salue.**

La femme ouvre la bouche puis elle la referme lentement. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur et une larme coule le long de sa joue. Sa main se resserre sur l'épaule de sa fille. Je me tourne alors vers Clarke qui, fébrile, me regarde avec tout l'amour du monde.

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je suis un peu fatiguée.**

 **-Alors repose-toi. Je t'aime, ma belle.**

Clarke me dépose lentement un bisou sur le front. Alors que ses lèvres sont encore pressées contre ma peau, je sens une goutte s'écraser sur le haut de mon front. Clarke l'essuie avec sa manche sans commentaire, puis elle me couvre d'une couverture.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je m'endorme. Ma dernière pensée, avant de sombrer, est que Lexa avait raison : Clarke ne demandera pas.

\--

\--

 _Un style tout à fait différent du premier OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je fignole les détails d'un troisième One Shot, qui est encore différent des deux premiers._

 _Traduction de la dernière phrase de Lexa: « Bonne chance, Madi du peuple d'Éden, fille de Clarke. Je serai toujours avec toi. »_


	3. Amis

_Merci tout le monde pour les follows, favorites et les reviews ! Ici, une nouvelle fois, on est du point de vue de Madi. Bonne lecture : )_

\--

\--

Je suis assise sur mon lit, celui que je partage avec Clarke. Je tourne le dos à la porte. Dans mes mains, un poignard que Octavia m'a confiée. Je l'observe en chantonnant en Trigedasleng. Je m'arrête de chanter en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un, qui essaye de ne pas se faire entendre, vient de passer sa tête par l'ouverture de ma porte.

 **-Tu dois être la personne la moins discrète que j'ai rencontrée,** murmurai-je sans me retourner. **J'arrive même à t'entendre respirer.**

 **-C'est que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'être discret.**..

Je tourne la tête pour voir le garçon qui m'a répondu. Il doit avoir trois ou quatre ans en plus que moi. Il est grand, fin et je, sincèrement, trouve qu'il a une drôle de tête.

 **-Papa, maman et moi, on n'était pas de grands fans du silence absolu. Or, c'est ce qu'il y a quand on vit seuls dans un si grand vaisseau.**

 **-Tu es Jordan, le fils de Monty et Harper.**

 **-Toi tu es Madi, la fille de Clarke.**

 **-Viens t'asseoir.**

Même si je suis plus jeune, je sens que Jordan est intimidé. C'est amusant. Il me rejoint et s'assied sur le lit, à ma gauche. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le poignard que je fais tourner entre mes doigts.

 **-C'est comme ça qu'on fait les présentations ? En disant ce qu'on sait de l'autre ?**

 **-Ta question est stupide. Comment veux-tu que ça fonctionne quand tu ne connais pas l'autre ?**

Jordan ne répond pas tout de suite.

 **-Tu n'es pas obligée de me parler comme ça. J'ai appris il y a seulement quelques jours la mort de mes parents, tu es censé avoir de la peine pour moi et me ménager. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi.**

 **-Quoi ça ?**

 **-Perdre ses parents.**

Je dépose mon couteau et me tourne vers l'adolescent.

 **-Tu sais que Clarke n'est pas ma mère biologique, n'est-ce pas?** demandai-je, à moitié amusée. **Tu sais qu'avant de la trouver j'ai vu mourir mes parents lors de Praimfaya ?**

Soudain je ne suis plus seule dans mon esprit. Nikodio kom Sangedakru, le septième Heda, est là.

 _Madi kom Edenkru, ne communique pas ton histoire personnelle avec tes hommes. Tu partages tes faiblesses avec lui sans connaître les siennes._

Je jette un coup d'œil à Jordan. Il ne sait pas qu'un des commandants vient d'apparaître dans ma tête, il a encore l'air hébété par ce que je lui ai dit.

 **-Oh, excuse-moi. C'est vrai, je suis bête…**

 _C'est malin. Maintenant il pourrait retourner ça contre nous._

 **-Je doute qu'il soit du genre.**

Jordan ouvre grand les yeux.

T _u ne peux pas prendre le risque._

 **-Il le regrettera si cette info sort, ne vous inquiétez pas, Nikodio.**

Le commandant en question se retire. Panetu kom Podakru, un commandant qui se montre souvent doux et sympathique envers moi, prend sa place.

 _Attention, jeune Heda : les hommes l'entendent quand tu t'adresses à nous._

 **-Oh…**

Panetu disparaît et je suis à nouveau seule avec Jordan. Celui-ci, perturbé, se gratte la nuque.

 **-Je parlais aux commandants,** me justifiai-je.

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Les esprits des commandants.**

 **-Papa m'avait dit que tu aurais des gens dans ta tête mais que tu n'es pas folle pour autant... Les leaders des terriens, c'est ça ? C'est eux que tu appelles les commandants.**

 **-Ton père t'a raconté beaucoup de choses à mon sujet ?**

 **-Quelques trucs. Maman, elle, était perturbée par autre chose…**

 **-Dis-moi.**

 **-Tu as la copine de Clarke dans ta tête ?**

 _Je trouve ça fort réducteur_ , fait remarquer Lexa, qui vient d'apparaître dans mon esprit, l'air très, mais alors trrrrrès peu content. _Bonjour, Madi. Contente de te revoir._

Sans son air hostile et impassible qui m'impressionne tant, je pense que j'aurais sauté de joie en remarquant son arrivée. En attendant, je dois défendre mon ancêtre.

 **-Leksa kom Trikru, héritière de Bekka Pramheda, douzième Heda. Elle était la commandante des treize clans, a instauré la paix entre les douze clans avant d'en intégrer un nouveau. Sous son règne, il y a eu plus de paix que sous tous les commandants la précédant. Elle était visionnaire. Elle fait partie des commandants les plus emblématiques : elle est bien plus que la copine de Clarke.**

 **-Avoue que « copine », c'est plus court que « Leksa kom Trikru, héritière de Bekka Pramheda et commandante des treize clans ».**

 _Par pitié…_ Lexa grince des dents. _j'ai instauré la paix sur Terre, mis fin à Jus drain jus daun, remis Azgeda à sa place et tout ce à quoi j'ai droit, c'est ça. Où est la justice ?_

Je grimace. Honnêtement, je comprends la frustration de Lexa.

 **-Tu pourrais au moins dire « âme sœur de la grande Wanheda ». Ça, au moins, ça en jette.**

Jordan me scrute un moment, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je plaisante ou non, puis il rigole.

 **-Si ça peut te faire plaisir !**

 **-Écoute, je suis désolée que le fait que Lexa soit parfois dans ma tête ait perturbé ta mère. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle filtre ce qu'elle m'envoie et je filtre à mon tour ce que je reçois. On est toutes les deux en train d'apprendre, en tout cas…**

 **-Ah, ouf. Tu t'imagines, aussi non ? Avoir des images de Clarke nue qui te jaillissent en tête ? En plein ébats ?**

Je grimace. Quel imbécile, ma parole ! Je lutte contre mon cerveau, pour bloquer les images que Jordan a provoquées. Lexa se tape le front d'une main, elle murmure « au moins, ça ne vient pas de moi » puis elle se retire sans un mot de plus.

 **-Abruti !**

Je lui tape une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Jordan se replie sous le coup, il rigole. L'horreur que j'ai eu à l'idée de m'imaginer cette vue me reste en tête et je frappe à nouveau l'ado. Il rigole de plus belle. Puis, il se redresse et avoue, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Moi aussi, j'ai envie de vomir quand on me parle de mes parents en train de… enfin, tu vois. T'es pas la seule.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil. Il se masse alors l'épaule, où je lui avais donné un deuxième coup. Face à son aveu, et aussi parce qu'il m'a l'air franchement fragile, je rigole à mon tour. Il m'observe rire, un sourire en coin. Ça me rend mal à l'aise.

 **-Regarde ailleurs !**

 **-C'est vrai que je ne peux pas voir la grande Heda en position de faiblesse!** me taquine-t-il. **Papa m'avait dit que tu ferais peut-être ce genre de remarques.**

J'essuie une larme de rire au coin de ma joue. Je secoue la tête, n'en revenant pas qu'il ose me parler ainsi. Pourtant ça ne provoque rien d'autre que de l'amusement et de la bonne humeur chez moi. Je me calme doucement. Jordan me demande du regard à voir mon poignard de plus près, je le lui tends. Il le manipule précautionneusement et l'observe sous tous ses angles.

 **-Tu as déjà tué, alors ?**

 **-Que fais-tu là, Jordan ?**

 **-Je suis venu me faire une amie,** sourit le garçon en me rendant mon arme.

Je la dépose sur la table de chevet dans son étui.

 **-C'est d'accord. On est amis. Mais seulement si on ne parle que de choses de notre âge.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Pas de mort, pas de torture, pas de fin du monde... La liste est non-exhaustive.**

Jordan sourit alors.

 **-Deal.**

Il me tend la main, je prends son avant-bras pour favoriser un salut Trikru. Jordan sourit puis il se redresse.

 **-Je vais y aller. À bientôt, Madi**!

 **-Oui, à plus.**

\--

\--

 _Je viens de découvrir qu'une autre fanfiction s'appelle déjà "l'héritage"... c'est tout à fait involontaire de ma part. Donc je me demande si je dois changer le nom de ma fic ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions pour un nouveau titre._

 _À la prochaine, pour un OS où Madi se moquera (à ses dépents) de sa fleimkepa Gaïa !_


	4. Love life

Nous sommes plongées dans une pièce sombre. Il faisait lumineux, avant, grâce au hublot, jusqu'à ce que Gaïa estime que je passais trop de temps à regarder par dehors et ferme le volet. Maintenant seules quelques bougies nous éclairent. Gaïa et moi sommes assises en tailleur, face à face. C'est encore l'un de mes cours. J'en ai deux par jour, dont un le matin qui dure généralement plus de deux heures. Ça ne fait que depuis trois jours qu'on va à ce rythme mais une partie de moi en a déjà foncièrement marre. L'autre partie, consciente de l'importance que je dois accorder à mon rôle de Heda, fait en sorte que je n'aille pas me plaindre trop souvent auprès de Clarke. Lors de ces cours, Gaïa m'apprend l'attitude et les valeurs d'une Heda, elle m'enseigne aussi à communiquer avec mes ancêtres. En plus de cela, avant même le petit déjeuner, nous nous battons pendant au moins quarante minutes. Je me bats aussi régulièrement avec Echo ou bien avec Octavia. De tout mon peuple -hommes et femmes confondus- ce sont les meilleures guerrières. Elles dominent toujours très vite la partie et j'en prends à chaque fois pour mon grade. Cependant je me relève et je sais que, un jour, je m'améliorerai. Un jour, l'élève dépassera le maître.

 **-Heda... vous m'écoutez ?**

Je cligne des yeux et reviens sur Terre. Mes rêves de glorieuses batailles, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. La dernière fois que j'ai écouté ses mots, Gaïa me parlait d'apprendre à gérer le manque de sommeil.

 **-Oui, bien sûr. Si je suis fatiguée, je dois me reposer. Une sieste de vingt minutes peut suffire !**

 **-Pas du tout ! Je vous demande justement de mettre cette fatigue au second plan car, le jour, vous n'aurez pas le temps pour une sieste. Vos besoins primaires doivent passer au second plan. La clé, c'est d'avoir conscience de leur existence sans les ressentir. Vous comprenez la nuance ?**

J'acquiesce, quelque peu déçue par son annonce.

 **-C'est comme ça que les commandants ont toujours fait...** justifie Gaïa avec un sourire.

 **-J'ai calculé avec Jordan: la moyenne de règne d'un commandant sur Terre était de huit ans et neuf mois. Quand on sait que les règnes ne prennent fin que par la mort, je me dis que mes ancêtres auraient pu prendre un peu plus soin d'eux-mêmes.**

Gaïa soupire et une des bougies s'éteint. C'est con mais ça me fait rire. Ma fleimkepa me rappelle à l'ordre, l'air grave.

 **-C'est ma troisième heure de cours aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît, comprends ma fatigue ! En plus j'ai assisté à deux réunions pour notre atterrissage sur la planète et rien n'avance...**

 **-Il fut un temps, bien avant celui des Hedas, où les enfants avaient jusqu'à neuf heures de cours par jour.**

 **-Rien ne sert de regarder en arrière. Le futur est devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ce monde-là a été exterminé par une bombe atomique, ça doit vouloir dire** **qu'il y** **avait un problème en terme d'enseignement.**

 **-Vous avez toujours réponse à tout. Or, le discours du Heda doit se faire rare. Ses mots, précieux. On doit attendre que vous nous accordiez la parole, pas que vous la fermiez.**

Je fais la grimace. Il est vrai que je ne corresponds pas tout à fait aux normes du Heda traditionnel, celui qu'on nous vend dans les rues, les journaux ou pendant les réunions solennelles. Tant pis, j'apprendrai. Gaïa se penche pour rallumer la flamme de la bougie éteinte et je l'observe. Elle est badass, quand même. Rien à voir avec Clarke ou Octavia mais ses cheveux blancs rasés et son air continuellement posé font quand même leur petit effet.

 **-Tu as un petit copain, Gaïa ?**

 **-Que dîtes-vous ?**

Elle m'a bien entendue. Je maintiens son regard en haussant un sourcil de manière suggestive.

 **-Mon corps et mon âme sont entièrement dédiés à la cause du Heda. Cette cause me nourrit et m'apporte plus de satisfaction que le ferait une relation.**

 **-Ma cause ne t'apportera jamais d'orgasme,** fais-je remarquer en éteignant une autre bougie.

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Clarke passe trop de temps avec Murphy et moi je suis là quand ça se passe. Du coup j'entends des mots... Toi, tu m'apprends la vie et lui s'occupe de mon éducation sexuelle. J'apprends tellement de choses... Clarke ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de tout ça.**

Gaïa secoue la tête de droite à gauche, elle semble désapprouver. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il est normal que quelqu'un de mon âge parle de ça. J'aurai très bientôt treize ans et j'ai passé toute mon enfance à survivre, est-ce le genre de phénomène qui pourrait me rendre plus mature que d'autres enfants de mon âge ? Je l'ignore absolument. Il ne reste plus à Gaïa que de s'habituer à ça.

 **-Pourquoi me demandez-vous si j'ai un copain ?**

 **-Oh, comme ça...**

Je me leurre si je pense que mon fleimkepa va écouter ma réponse. Il semblerait que j'ai lancé un processus impossible à arrêter.

 **-Vous vous questionnez sur votre propre sexualité ? Vous ressentez certains besoins ? Si les commandants ne peuvent afficher leur sentiment, leurs pulsions sont naturelles. Il y a un grand nombre de gens qui se verront honorés de vous offrir de quoi satisfaire votre corps.**

 **-Je t'arrête tout de suite...**

 **-Je trouve que c'est fort tôt, après tout vous avez douze ans, mais ne vous sentez pas jugée ! On grandit vite, dans ce monde. Je ferai ce qu'il faut.**

Mon idée première -celle de couper Gaïa dans son élan pour mettre les choses au clair au niveau de mes intentions- me semble vite ne pas être la meilleure option. Après tout, si je me tais, ou même si je provoque mon enseignante !, ce monologue risque de bien pouvoir m'amuser.

 **-Un commandant frustré prend des choix néfastes pour son peuple, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Des fois ça vous démange, comme ça, et il faut pouvoir l'admettre et s'en débarrasser de la plus humble des manières. Les relations charnelles n'ont rien de honteux, c'est important de le comprendre. Les commandants ont toujours embrassé leurs besoins, vous comprenez ? Si vous ressentez du désir, dîtes-le moi immédiatement. Il se peut que je puisse arranger la situation. J'avoue qu'il y a peu de jeunes sur ce vaisseau mais peut-être y trouverez-vous votre compte. Dans tous les cas, je ferai de mon mieux. Vu votre jeune âge, je ne favoriserais pas un gigolo, avouons-le. Il y a des techniques rapides et efficaces pour se vider les bourses, comme on dirait pour des garçons. Bien sûr ça ne s'applique pas à vous... Je vais me renseigner pour savoir comment on parle de masturbation féminine dans votre langue.**

 **-Bah oui, c'est essentiel,** dis-je avec un sarcasme que, à ma grande hilarité, Gaïa ne remarque pas.

 **-Si vos besoins ne sont pas de type physique mais simplement romantique, je ne peux que faire appel à votre jugement. J'ai toujours appris que l'amour est une faiblesse mais le vent a tourné avec la dernière Heda, vous voyez.**

 **-Je n'ai pas de besoin de type romantique.**

 **-D'accord. Dans ce cas pourrez-vous me laisser quelques heures de préparation, voire quelques jours ? Clarke a connu la solitude en forêt, elle pourrait peut-être m'éclairer sur les solutions quand on est dans votre situation.**

Je m'empêche d'afficher toute ma surprise. À l'intérieur, je suis hilare, mais je garde un air attentif pour rester dans le rôle.

 **-Voilà une idée brillante...**

 **-J'irai la voir dès la fin de notre session. Je prendrai des notes que je vous ferai parvenir avant l'extinction des feux. Heda... ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je suis heureuse que vous communiquiez sur ce genre de choses avec moi. C'est une grande preuve de confiance.**

Là, c'est le moment où tout ça doit prendre fin. Hors de question que ma prof aille parler marturbation à Clarke... Et puis elle prend cette histoire trop au sérieux. Je m'amuse un peu et la voilà qui y voit une grande marque de confiance.

 **-Gaïa ?** demandai-je, hésitante.

 **-Heda ?**

 **-Vous vous souvenez du début de la discussion ?**

 **-Hum... vous me demandez si j'ai un copain.**

 **-Exact. Après ça... je n'ai rien ajouté. Rien du tout.** **Nada.**

Gaïa m'observe sans un mot. J'attends encore un peu mais elle garde le silence, impassible.

 **-Du coup... y a pas que moi qui parle de trop, si ? Les fleimkepas devraient aussi apprendre à rendre leur parole plus... précieuse.**

Gaïa me fusille du regard.

 **-Du coup, si tu pouvais ne pas aller parler à Clarke...**

 **-Heda, j'ai compris. Par contre, je viens de recevoir un message de vos ancêtres.**

Comment ça, un message de mes ancêtres ? Gaïa n'arrive à en recevoir que suite à des célébrations très complexes et plusieurs kilos d'encens...

 **-Ils exigent que vous fassiez cinquante pompes sous mes yeux-même.**

 **-Mais...**

 **-Votre refus les agace : cent cinquante pompes.** **Les ancêtres estiment beaucoup le respect des fleimkepas.**

 _\--_

 _\--_

 _Je partage ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu mais c'est pour une bonne raison : je publierai un OS spécial Noël le 24 ! En attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci : )_


	5. Le premier Noël

J-2

Jordan et moi sommes cachés dans le recoin d'un couloir. Il fait sombre et 'Dan m'impose le silence.

- **Tu sais que si tu es en train de préparer quelque chose d'illégal...**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-Parce qu'en fait je suis ta Heda et, en plus du fait que je ne te suivrai pas, tu risques d'être puni.**

 **-Arrête avec tes menaces !** me demande Jordan en me tapant l'épaule. **On ne fait rien d'illégal, juste quelque chose de secret.**

Face à mon air dubitatif, mon ami doit compléter ses propos.

 **-C'est Noël ! Pas aujourd'hui, mais après demain.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, sènowelle ? Tu m'expliques ?**

 _123 ans et quelques mois plus tôt_

 _Harper McIntyre était couchée sur un transat. Sa main était posée sur son ventre légèrement bombé, qu'elle caressait distraitement. Un petit être grandissait sous ce nombril. S'il s'agissait d'une fille, elle s'appellerait Hannah, en l'honneur d'Hannah Green. La femme qui avait transmis sa passion de l'agriculture à son fils, ce qui permettait actuellement la survie de l'humanité à bord d'Eligius IV. S'il s'agissait d'un garçon, sans aucune hésitation, il s'appellerait Jordan. Un clin d'oeil pour Jasper Jordan, le meilleur ami décédé de Monty. Harper pensait que secrètement, Monty priait pour que leur enfant soit un garçon._

 _ **-Tiens, ta soupe. Je te promets que je travaille sur une nouvelle recette. Moi aussi, je commence à me lasser de la soupe d'algues...**_

 _Monty sourit à Harper quand il lui tendit un bol._

 _ **-Ça ne fait que depuis deux ans qu'on ne mange que ça, je ne vois pas le problème, plaisanta la jeune femme.**_

 _ **-Notre enfant aura une alimentation plus variée que ce fut jamais le cas pour nous.**_

 _Harper sourit. Son amoureux serait sans aucun doute le meilleur des pères._

 _ **-Je voudrais qu'on réinstaure Noël.**_

 _ **-Comment ?** demanda poliment Monty, en essuyant une goutte de soupe au coin de ses lèvres. **Noël, c'est la fête chrétienne dont tu m'avais parlé ?**_

 _Enfant, sur l'Arc, Harper aimait lire des livres sur la vie sur Terre. Comment c'était, avant les bombes et les stations-vaisseaux... Ce qu'elle adorait particulièrement, c'était tout ce qui tournait autour des fêtes ou célébrations. Sur l'Arc, il n'y avait que le jour de l'unité. Pas de Noël, pas de nouvel an, pas de mariage ou de baptême. Juste du rationnement et des cérémonies autour d'un arbre. C'était tellement dommage, car Harper parvenait à ressentir de par les livres toute la chaleur humaine que ces fêtes avaient le pouvoir de dégager._

 _ **-Nous deux, nous avons le pouvoir de tout recommencer comme nous le voulons. Notre enfant grandira dans le monde que nous lui créerons. De toutes les fêtes, celle que je veux sauver, c'est Noël. Je veux qu'il connaisse la joie, l'énergie et la chaleur qu'offre ce jour. Je veux qu'il estime la famille, les attentions, la bonne bouffe ! Soyons fous : créons des chants de Noël, pendons nos chaussettes partout dans Eligius, tricotons des pulls avec des bonhommes de neige et des rennes !!! Je veux offrir Noël à notre enfant.**_

 _À ça, Monty n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Bien sûr, leur fils connaîtra Noël. Comment résister à la description d'un tel événement ?_

Jour J, trois heures du matin

Dans le lit, Clarke dort comme une masse. Ses journées sont longues, avec toutes ces réunions pour réfléchir à notre descente sur la nouvelle planète. Je me faufile silencieusement hors du lit. Me changer ferait trop de bruit alors j'enfile simplement une paire de chaussettes, en plus d'un pull qui descend jusqu'à mi-cuisse pardessus un mini-short. Ce pull en laine est bien trop grand, il est censé appartenir à Bellamy. Il me l'a passé il y a quelques jours, alors qu'on faisait une visite de la salle des machines. Il y faisait un froid de canard et Bellamy s'était appliqué à me garder au chaud. Depuis, je n'ai eu ni l'occasion ni l'envie de le lui rendre...

Je quitte ma chambre et rejoins dans un noir presque complet Jordan au réfectoire.

 **-Salut petite. Bien dormi ?**

 **-Oui. Au fait, c'est Noël, tu pourrais éviter ce surnom ? Ce serait un merveilleux cadeau pour moi.**

 **-Tu me suis ? Notre mission commence.**

J'acquiesce, excitée à l'idée de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. Jordan se met à marcher dans les couloirs mais franchement, ça manque d'énergie alors je m'élance et me mets à courir.

 **-Arrête, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !**

 **-Tu as juste peur de perdre à la course !** me moquai-je.

Sur ce, Jordan accélère. Il n'a pas la condition physique mais je le laisse me dépasser car il connaît la route, lui.

 **-Allez, c'est par ici...**

'Dan m'ouvre la porte d'un local devant lequel je n'étais même jamais passée. Il me laisse galamment rentrer, je lui tire la langue au passage. Je reste dans cette pièce à l'obscurité complète jusqu'à ce que mon ami appuie sur l'interrupteur. Là, je découvre des dizaines de boîtes et on s'attelle à tout ouvrir.

 **-Mes parents et moi, on a passé un temps de fou à tout créer. Je vais pendre les chaussettes partout dans les couloirs. Toi, tu trouves les manchots et les ours polaires en tissu. Mets en dans quelques couloirs et, surtout, dans le réfectoire !**

Après ces deux étapes, on parsème le sol à certains endroits de fausse neige (qui s'avère en fait être du rembourrage de coussin) puis on pend des lampioles de couleur autour des fenêtres. Ça nous prend plusieurs heures... Après, Eligius IV est magnifique.

 **-On a fini !** déclare avec plein de fierté Jordan. **Maintenant, on va appliquer la recette de mon père pour les cookies. Suis-moi en cuisine...**

 **-Attends une seconde ! Tu avais des jouets quand tu étais petit ?**

 **-Des peluches cousues et rembourrées par des uniformes d'Eligius -comme les ours et les manchots!- et des petits robots fabriqués par papa. J'avais aussi des livres et un ou deux bébés...**

 **-J'aimerais qu'on les offre à tout le monde. Pourquoi pas offrir des cadeaux que les gens recevraient sans savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et si ça ne leur plaît pas, ils pourront toujours l'offrir à un proche.**

Jordan m'observe, bouche bée.

 **-Quoi ? C'est pas dans l'esprit de Noël ? Désolée.**

Mon ami se bouge le cul et me rejoint. Il me prend par les épaules et me secoue avec enthousiasme, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

 **-C'est du génie !**

Je ris et nous nous exécutons. Lui part en cuisine et moi, j'emballe tous les cadeaux avec ce que j'ai sous la main. Quand je vois tous ces jouets, je me dis que Jordan a eu une très belle enfance. Ses parents étaient plein de ressource, attentionnés, originaux et surtout, aimants.

Bientôt, il est sept heures et j'entends les couloirs s'animer progressivement. Je commence alors des dizaines et des dizaines d'aller-retour entre notre salle d'opération et le réfectoire. Je me pars me changer puis je vais voir où en est Jordan : certains de ses cookies sont en train de dorer au four, certains sont déjà prêts. L'odeur est tellement agréable que j'en ai la tête toute retournée.

- **En sachant qu'il y a 413 passagers sur Eligius IV, il y a assez de cookies pour en distribuer un à chacun au déjeuner, puis encore deux à tout le monde pour la veillée de Noël. Les cookies sont petits mais délicieux. Et toi, les cadeaux ?**

 **-J'ai dû être ingénieuse et tous les cadeaux ne se valent pas, mais il y en a presque une centaine. Tes parents étaient vraiment généreux...**

 **-Ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre, surtout !** rigole Jordan. Tout de même, je sens dans son regard une certaine mélancolie. Noël, c'est la fête que sa famille a toujours adoré. Ça doit être dur, le fêter sans eux pour la première fois... **Comment as-tu fait pour emballer ?**

 **-Comme j'ai pu. J'ai utilisé du tissu d'uniforme -on demandera aux gens de le rendre par la suite- et du papier toilette.**

 **-Ce n'est pas abuser de nos ressources ?**

 **-Et tes 1 239 cookies, alors ? De toute façon, garde bien ça pour toi !, mais on va bientôt descendre.**

Je sors de la cuisine et Jordan reste en arrière, le souffle coupé par ce que je viens de lui apprendre. C'est qu'on est en orbite depuis presque une semaine, maintenant, le temps se fait long pour certains. Quand je rentre dans le réfectoire, Bellamy me tombe dessus.

 **-C'est toi qui as fait ça ?!?** demande-t-il en empoignant mes bras et en désignant la salle d'un coup de tête.

Je m'apprête à nier et à me débattre, puis je vois ses yeux qui pétillent.

 **-C'était l'idée de Jordan. On s'est levé dans la nuit pour tout organiser...**

 **-C'est magnifique !! Mais, pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est Noël, aujourd'hui. Une fête traditionnelle qu'on a oubliée trop longtemps. Au programme de la journée : joie, proches et cadeaux !**

Bellamy sourit et m'embrasse le front.

 **-Bravo, mini Lexa !** dit Murphy en passant par là. **C'est magique, ici.**

La salle se remplit peu à peu. Personne ne semble insensible aux animaux polaires, à la neige ni aux lumières. Les piles de cadeaux attirent la curiosité de tous et l'odeur de biscuits les surprend systématiquement. Nous avons installé une estalle de fortune, les passagers passent devant, l'air suspicieux.

Quand les tables sont enfin remplies, je suis assise entre Echo et Raven qui débattent de l'utilité de tel ou tel matériel sur notre vaisseau pour descendre. Je trouve ça dommage que nos efforts n'aient pas réussi à changer leur état d'esprit mais je ne me décourage pas pour autant : la journée n'est pas finie. À l'autre bout de la salle, je vois Jordan qui me fait signe. À la surprise de tous, nous nous levons.

 **-Tu ne manges pas ?** m'interpelle Clarke en sortant d'une discussion avec sa mère.

Je l'ignore volontairement et rejoins l'estrade. Je tends un micro à Jordan qui le saisit maladroitement, gêné par tous les regards posés sur lui. Le silence se fait progressivement jusqu'à ce que, tanguant d'un pied à l'autre, il prenne enfin la parole.

 **-Bonjour, tout le monde. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Eligius IV a enfilé un manteau de fête, aujourd'hui. Heda et moi avons organisé tout ceci pour une seule raison : C'EST NOËL !!!!!**

Jordan met tellement d'entrain dans cette dernière affirmation qu'il doit être déçu de n'entendre personne scander le nom de la fête.

 **-Hum... Bon. Je vous rassure, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Noël, c'est la plus belle période de l'année !! À l'époque, avant Praimfaya, on fêtait ce jour partout dans le monde. Les familles se réunissaient -c'était parfois la seule fois de toute l'année- et partageaient un moment de joie et d'amour ensemble. Noël a toujours eu ses propres chants, ses propres plats, ses propres vêtements et ses propres films ! C'est donc la raison de mon pull à tête de rennes, si vous vous posez la question. Il y a plus de 120 ans, mes parents ont décidé de relancer cette tradition pour que, au moins une fois par an, nous ayons droit à un jour de bonheur éloigné de tout tracas. Avec l'accord et l'aide de Heda, j'ai donc planifié cette journée si spéciale à mes yeux. Profitez de la neige, profitez des décors ! Vers dix heures nous distribuerons des cookies faits ce matin-même, il y en a un par personne ! Ensuite, vers seize heures, les cadeaux que vous voyez ici seront distribués de manière aléatoire. Après, il y aura une veillée de Noël où nous nous retrouverons tous et il y aura deux fois plus de cookies ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de joie et d'amour, un jour de célébration et de partage. Soyez généreux, faites savoir à ceux que vous aimez que c'est le cas ! Honorez la vie en chantant, en jouant et, par pitié, oubliez vos tracas. Passez une bonne journée, les amis. Et joyeux Noël !!!**

Essoufflé par sa tirade, Jordan abaisse son micro et regarde la foule. Celle-ci est comme en suspension, perplexe. Puis, au fond de la pièce, Shawn se lève en applaudissant. Bientôt, tous les miniers l'imitent. Eux ont connu Noël, après tout. Il faut un peu plus de temps mais le reste des passagers finit aussi par se lever et, au final, la salle est noyée par le bruit des applaudissements et les félicitations. Jordan jubile. Je dois avouer être moi aussi émue par cette vision. L'Eligius IV n'a probablement encore jamais accueilli une si grande joie collective.

Jordan me demande à l'oreille si je veux dire un mot. J'acquiesce mais refuse le micro qu'il me tend. Alors, je tends énergiquement le poing vers le ciel. Le silence se fait immédiatement dans la salle. Je hurle alors comme pour un cri de guerre.

 **-JOYEUX NOËËËËËËËL !!!!!!!!**

Chacun m'imite avec plus d'entrain les uns que les autres. Un immense sourire éclate sur mon visage. Jordan - ému aux larmes - se jette dans mes bras et me serre fort.

On finit par rejoindre nos tables, dans une bonne humeur ambiante rare mais si agréable. Autour de moi, on m'interroge à propos de Noël ou on me demande comment nous avons tout organisé. Les gens rient et parlent fort. Je commence à être réellement convaincue par cette chose étrange dont Jordan parle tant : la magie de Noël.

Quand je me lève de ma chaise, Clarke et me rejoint et me serre très fort dans ses bras.

 **-Je suis si fière de toi !** Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, la voilà qui passe à autre chose. **Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais demander à Jordan comment mes dessins pourraient contribuer à l'esprit de Noël !**

Ensuite c'est Diyosa qui vient me voir. Comme l'exige la tradition, elle s'agenouille quand elle arrive devant moi. Je lui dis de se relever et elle m'obéit.

 **-Je tiens à vous remercier, Heda. Votre initiative, si elle s'avère aussi positive qu'annoncé, rendra le monde dans lequel vivra mon enfant meilleur. J'aime l'idée que vous avez eue !**

 **-C'est à Jordan Jasper Green qu'il faut le dire, Diyosa. Cependant je suis très heureuse que cette journée vous comble,** dis-je en souriant sincèrement.

Ainsi, le mot commence à passer et, toute la journée du long, Jordan n'aura de cesse que d'être sollicité et félicité. Toute cette journée se passe comme un rêve. Tout le monde est gentil et souriant. Les cookies -bons à se damner- ont refilé la pêche à tout le monde. À un moment ou un autre, chacun y a été de sa contribution. Que ce soit en partageant les histoires de père Noël racontées par Jordan ou encore en dessinant le vieux monsieur selon des modèles, tout le monde apporte sa pierre à l'édifice. Je me balade dans Eligius, profitant de la bonne humeur et des décorations si réussies. Je croise des miniers qui jouent aux cartes en se commémorant leurs fêtes de famille passée avec une douce mélancolie. Je me joins à eux et, le temps d'un crapette, j'oublie que j'ai à faire à de lourds criminels. Puis quelques adolescents Wonkru m'arrêtent et me proposent timidement de faire la course. Je leur explique qu'en ce jour de Noël, je suis une enfant autant que Heda, et j'accepte. On joue pendant plus d'une heure, puis le groupe se disperse.

Vu que le réveil a sonné fort tôt ce matin, je ressens le besoin d'aller faire une sieste. Tant pis si je rate le dîner. Ce qui importe, c'est d'être en forme pour le réveillon.

Quand j'ouvre la porte de la chambre, je suis surprise par un énorme tas de rembourrage de coussin qui me tombe dessus. J'éclate de rire en réalisant que Jordan m'a tendu un piège : il avait déposé un seau rempli de fausse neige au dessus de ma porte entrouverte. Je me secoue pour me débarrasser de la mousse et me jette sur mon lit. Je reste quelques temps sur le dos, les mains croisées sur le ventre, les yeux ouverts. Je songe à cette journée et à une de ses caractéristiques : les cadeaux offerts à ceux qu'on aime. Celle que j'aime, c'est facile : il s'agit de Clarke. Mais que pourrais-je donc lui offrir... Le sommeil porte conseil, je décide donc de piquer un petit roupillon en espérant que l'inspiration viendra naturellement.

Alors que je cherche encore le sommeil, je ne suis plus seule. Un commandant est là. Je n'arrive pas à lutter, il rentre dans ma peau et le temps d'un souvenir, je suis cette personne.

 _Je suis en mouvement. Je cours dans le noir, le dos voûté. Ils sont deux à me suivre : un soldat Trikru et Clarke kom Skaikru. Nous fuyons une bête dont les hurlements ont suffi à nous effrayer. Le tunnel prend fin et on arrive à la lumière. On dirait une sorte d'arène. Des carcasses de bête jonchent le sol, je ravale ma salive._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?** demande Clarke._

 _ **-Son garde-manger...**_

 _On échange un regard puis Clarke s'élance._

 _ **-Ne tardons pas.**_

 _Je la suis. Nous escaladons jusqu'au haut de l'arène, esquivant les cadavres de rennes et autres. Quand nous arrivons en haut, un nouveau rugissement se fait entendre. La cime des arbres frissonne. Je dégaine mon épée ainsi que le fait mon soldat. Je regarde à nouveau Clarke, nous sommes fichues... Les arbres se mettent à tomber, écrasés par cette créature que je ne connais pas. Je sens la peur de mon soldat quand il me jette un coup d'oeil. Malheureusement, je n'ai en aucun cas le pouvoir de le rassurer. De par delà les murs de l'arène surgit un énorme monstre. Mon coeur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine, je reconnais le fauna. Un gorille géant, muté suite à Praimfaya. Nous n'avons le temps de rien faire, le fauna saute et écrase de ses poings mon soldat. Il le martèle de trois puissants coups. Le sang gicle. Contrairement à Clarke, je me force à ne pas dévier le regard. "Yu gonplei ste odon", pensai-je très fort._

 _Le fauna jette son nouveau cadavre contre un mur. Ensuite il se tourne vers nous et tape contre son torse en hurlant. J'ai bien peur que mon épée ne fasse pas l'affaire... Alors, Clarke dégaine un revolver et tire. Le gorille se prend la balle comme on se prendrait une claque. Il rugit de plus belle et lance un morceau de béton par dessus nos têtes. Clarke ne se dégonfle pas : déterminée, elle tire deux nouvelles fois. Le fauna bascule en arrière et tombe dans le vide. Je regarde Clarke, incrédule. Lentement, nous nous avançons vers le trou où est tombée la bête. La voilà qui surgit et remonte à la surface. Clarke prend mon bras et nous courons nous réfugier. La Trikru choisit des chemins malins : l'espace d'un instant, le fauna nous perd de vue. Le problème c'est qu'aucune d'entre nous ne connaît ce lieu et on se retrouve face à un chemin sans issue. Le sol reprend mais six mètres plus bas. Le gorille nous retrouve : sans plus hésiter, Clarke saute et se remet à courir. Je l'imite mais en atterrissant, ma cheville se plie sous mon poids. J'entends un crac terrifiant, surtout parce qu'il signifie que je ne sais plus courir. Je m'effondre au sol dans un cri de douleur. C'est la fin pour moi. En tout cas ça aurait dû l'être mais Clarke fait immédiatement demi-tour et revient me chercher. Elle me traine difficilement jusqu'à un endroit dont l'entrée est trop étroite pour que le gorille passe. Clarke s'apprête à faire tomber un grillage entre nous et la bête, quand celle-ci attrape mon pied et tire avec puissance. Grâce à je ne sais quel réflexe, Clarke me prend le bras et me retient. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour contrer le fauna, qu'elle arrête ! Ça aura ma peau mais elle peut encore se sauver !!_

 _ **-Laisse-moi !**_

 _ **-Jamais !**_

 _Elle dégaine à nouveau son arme à feu et tire sur le monstre. Sa prise se desserre sur ma jambe et Clarke en profite pour me tirer vers elle. Le grillage tombe. Déçu, le fauna rugit puis finit par faire demi-tour._

 _Je me tourne vers Clarke, qui vient de me sauver la vie. Même dans l'obscurité, elle est toujours aussi belle. Ma jambe est enflammée par la douleur et mon coeur bat à du 1000 à l'heure mais elle m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai vraiment affaire à quelqu'un d'exceptionnel..._

Après cette pensée, je sors de mon corps. Enfin... du corps du commandant. Je me retrouve au milieu de cette cage sombre et sale. À ma droite, Clarke est immobile telle une statue. Elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir mis sur pause. Je m'avance vers elle et l'observe avec attention. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi jeune. Ses cheveux sont encore longs et son visage est moins marqué. Elle a l'air déterminé, pourtant. J'ignore si elle était déjà Wanheda lors de ce souvenir mais elle a déjà l'allure qui va avec le titre.

 **-Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ce souvenir, Leksa ?**

Je me tourne vers l'interpelée. Elle est debout à côté de la Lexa du souvenir. Elle aussi regardait Clarke, pleine de nostalgie. Son attention se ramène à moi. Son air impassible ne semble pas être de mise, aujourd'hui.

 **-C'était le bon vieux temps.**

 **-Vous avez manqué de vous faire tuer.**

 **-J'étais en vie ! Ce seul critère devrait suffire à déterminer si la vie est belle ou non. En plus, je passais beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle.**

 **-C'était ça, le critère,** dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Lexa ne nie même pas le fait.

 **-Alors, pourquoi ce souvenir ?**

 **-Tu ne l'as pas vécu jusqu'au bout, mais Clarke et moi sommes restées seules pendant quelques heures. Majoritairement en silence.**

J'attends que Lexa continue mais elle semble être bloquée. L'esoace d'un instant, je me demande si la puce n'est pas en train de bugger.

 **-Et...?**

 **-Je suis tombée amoureuse, Madi. Vraiment amoureuse. Genre, à l'intérieur, j'étais baba.**

 **-Un commandant, baba ?**

 **-Complètement mordue. Je me suis moi-même étonnée !**

J'attends une suite. Des explications... Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Clarke l'a-t-elle appris ? Est-ce à partir de ce jour qu'elles se sont aimées ? Non... ce souvenir se situe loin de Polis or, c'est là que Lexa est morte. Le jour où elles se sont avouer leur amour pour la première fois.

 **-Clarke le sait ?** je finis par demander.

 **-Je ne lui ai jamais dit comme je l'aime. J'espère qu'elle l'a compris, par contre. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je viens te parler de ça maintenant. J'ai suivi toute cette histoire de Noël et j'ai envie de dire, pourquoi pas. J'ai déjà vécu des souvenirs de Becca concernant cette fête avant Praimfaya très posititifs. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à offrir un cadeau à Clarke.**

Je fronce les sourcils. Je croyais que Lexa ne voulait pas m'impliquer dans leur ancienne histoire d'amour ? J'avoue que, maintenant que j'y suis confrontée, je sens que ça me dérangerait de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux femmes.

 **-Euh... oui.**

 **-Va voir Gaïa. Si c'est une bonne fleimkepa, elle saura recevoir les signes que je lui envoie et m'aider avec mon cadeau. D'accord ?**

 **-Juste ça ?**

Lexa me sourit.

- **Ce sera bien assez. Maintenant repose-toi ! Et surtout, joyeux Noël.**

J'ai à peine le temps de lui renvoyer son "joyeux Noël" que le décor se distord autour de moi. Lexa disparaît ainsi que son souvenir figé.

Je suis à nouveau dans mon lit, ma tête pèse plus que jamais. Il est grand temps de la faire, cette sieste...

Quelques heures plus tard

Dans le réfectoire, c'est l'effervescence. L'heure des cadeaux est arrivée. Les adolescents ont reçu les présents en premier, le reste a été distribué de manière aléatoire. De plus, je suis surprise par le nombre de passagers qui ont créé leurs propres cadeaux. Les gens reçoivent des livres, des jouets ou encore des écharpes. Quand un cadeau ne plaît pas à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre le trouve à son goût. Alors, la magie de Noël opère et un échange se fait dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et bienveillante. Je suis assise à une table, j'observe avec amusement un dessin que Clarke a fait. Elle a représengé Bellamy, les cheveux en péatrd, la narbe de trois jours, les muscles tendus, une mitraillette entre les mains, vêtu d'un long gilet rouge et d'un chapeau de Père Noël. Le style est simple mais efficace. À ma droite, Raven et Echo débattent à nouveau avec cette fois-ci, plus d'énergie et de force de conviction. Je me détache du croquis et écoute leur conversation.

 **-Je t'assure que tu te trompes** , affirme Echo. **Mais alors là, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque !**

 **-Impossible. Entre le pingouin et le manchot, c'est le manchot le meilleur animal de compagnie ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder Happy Feet !!!**

Je souris, heureuse de ce que j'entends. À l'autre bout de la salle, Clarke -qui discutait avec Diyosa- est interrompue par une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Elles échangent quelques mots, ma mère s'excuse auprès de la femme enceinte puis elle suit Gaïa en dehors de la pièce. Malgré moi, je suis curieuse de ce que Lexa et Gaïa ont fabriqué. Qu'est-il possible de faire, au juste ? Je suis tirée de mes pensées par Octavia qui s'approche de moi. Révérentieuse, elle baisse la tête quand nous nous faisons face. Je vois qu'elle cache quelque chose dans son dos sans percevoir de quoi il s'agit.

 **-Heda...**

 **-Bonjour, Octavia. Comment se passe votre journée ?**

La jeune Blake relève la tête et me tend un petit sourire.

 **-Très bien, Heda. À vrai dire... je commence à me féliciter de plus en plus fréquemment de m'être agenouillée devant vous.**

Aussitôt qu'elle prononce cette phrase, Octavia grimace. Pour ma part, je me retiens de rire : ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'affirmation digne de l'ancienne Blodreina !

 **-Je voulais vous offrir ceci pour Noël, Heda. Le hibou est un symbole de force et de sagesse. Dans l'Antiquité, il était l'animal totem de la désse grecque Athéna Niké. Je vous la fais court : c'était la plus badass des dieux de l'Olympe.**

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont Octavia est en train de parler donc je baisse le regard vers la peluche qu'elle me tend. Il s'agit d'un hibou, dont le corps est une boule de tissus pressés et les yeux, deux boutons. Octavia m'a déjà offert deux cadeaux par le passé : il s'agit de la cape du Heda et d'un de ses plus beaux poignards. De très beaux cadeaux regorgeant de valeur et de significations, mais ce cadeau-ci est celui qui me touche le plus, peut-être parce qu'il est un beau compromis entre l'enfant que je suis et le rôle de commandant que je porte. Je redresse le regard vers Octavia, émue. Celle-ci hausse les épaules, comme pour se justifier :

 **-Les livres que je lisais enfant ne parlaient pas que d'arènes et de mort. Ils racontaient aussi la grandeur des dieux et la beauté du monde...**

 **-Merci, Octavia kom Wonkru. Merci beaucoup.**

 **-Joyeux Noël, Heda.**

Octavia baisse la tête et se retire. Je m'assure que personne ne me regarde et, pendant quelques secondes, je serre très fort ma nouvelle peluche contre mon coeur.

C'est plutôt pas mal, Noël.

\--

\--

 _Joyeux Noël tout le monde !!!_

 _J'imagine que certains d'entre vous doivent être frustrés de ne pas voir le cadeau de Lexa à Clarke. Je l'ai clairement en tête mais je dois encore l'écrire. Du coup je me suis dit : donnez moi un max de retours, reviews, follows et favorites pour me motiver à sortir cet OS le plus vite possible ! Sachez déjà qu'il contient tout ce que vous me demandez, et que c'est vrrrrrrraiment rare, voire unique, dans le cas de mon recueil. Un chapitre avec Clarke et Lexa ensemble, pour de "vrai" ! N'hésitez pas à clairement exprimer vos desiratas : qui sait, ils sont peut-être réalisables? ; )_

 _Passez de bonnes fêtes auprès de vos proches : )_


End file.
